Bella's New Coven
by AlexLovesHufflepuff
Summary: What would've happened if the wolves got there a bit to late and Bella was changed by Laurent? Now it's a hundred years later and Bella, Victoria and their coven are moving back to Forks. What happens when the Cullens have moved back too? DISCONTINUED
1. Moving To Forks

Bella POV:

I tried not to think about where we were as Victoria pulled into the parking lot. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Of course I had been terrified when I found out my coven and I were going to live in Forks, and attend Forks High. I wasn't keen on bring back memories of _him_.

My coven consisted of six vampires, including me. Elise, Ashleigh, Max, Lachlan, Victoria, and I. Elise and Lachlan are mates, and Ash and Max are too. Elise is a bit shy, and very kind and sweet. She can see the past and show other people. She has shoulder length brown hair and the usual gold eyes. Ashleigh is nice, and more outgoing than Elise. She can see the future, but not like Alice. When Ashleigh see's the future, it's for certain. She has elbow-length blonde hair. Max is a total goofball. He _loves _to joke around and be silly. He can hypnotize people-it works out good for his pranks. Lachlan is a bit more serious, and very protective of us all. He can paralyse people. Victoria and I are very close now, surprisingly. You would've never thought that in my human life. Last, me. I can change my appearance. Today I was just going with my normal vampire self.

"We can see you're worried, Bella," Elise said.

"Yeah," Ashleigh agreed. "Don't worry. They won't be here!"

"I know," I sighed. "Just brings back bad memories."

"Come on," Lachlan said. "Let's go get our schedules."

We got out of the car and head towards a building labelled 'Office'. We walked up to the desk.

"Hello," Victoria said politly. "We're the new students."

"Oh yes, uh, Isabella and Elise Swan, Victoria and Max Downe, and Lachlan and Ashleigh Layton?"

"Yes, that's us," Victoria answered.

"Well, I'm Ms. Mesling. Here are your schedules."

"Thank you," Victoria replied. We turned and walked out of the office. I had all my classes with somebody from my family except History, which was my class before lunch. The bell went then, and we all dashed off till our classes. It wasn't hard at all, of course. We'd already learnt this heaps of times. At least I had either Elise, Ashleigh, or Max in my first classes to talk to.

I sighed on my way to History. This was the class no one else was in. Great. I walked into the room. Thankfully, the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. I sat down in my seat without looking at the person next to me.

"_Bella?_" A shocked, beautiful, soprano voice said.

I whipped around in my seat, only to find myself looking in the golden eyes of Alice Cullen.

**Ok, so this is like my first fanfiction, so go easy on me please?**


	2. Remeeting Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

I knew I shouldn't, but I felt a strong urge to hug her. I couldn't though. I knew. This confused me just a bit. She and the Cullen's left me, broken. I _should not _want to hug her. But I couldn't keep my feelings hidden. She was my best friend. I couldn't really hate her.

"Bella, y-you're a vampire..." Alice said, her eyes wide. She kept her voice to a whisper a vampire only could hear.

"Alice," I breathed. "Uh yes, I'm a vampire,"

"I can't believe this. Who are you here with? How were you changed?" She asked.

"I'm here with my family-my coven- which includes Victoria, and Laurent changed me. He was originally going to kill me, but the werewolves interrupted the process. They killed him."

"Who's in your coven?" She asked me.

"Well there's Elise, Ashleigh, Lachlan, Max, Victoria and I," I replied. I glanced at the teacher at the front of the room. "Um, perhaps we should continue this _after_ school?"

"Oh, sure," Alice said smiling at me. "Then we can get reacquainted, since I can't really hug you and squeal right here."

I whisper-laughed. "No, I suppose you can't,"

The rest of the class passed quickly. But then again, that might've been because I was talking to Alice the whole time. When the bell went, we went to the cafeteria together. I stopped outside the door. Alice stopped too, waiting for me.

"So uh, about...you know, _Edward,_" I said uncertainly.

"Oh," Alice said. "Edward. Well, can you not kill him? And the rest of the family for that matter?"

I looked at her strangely. "Why would I want to kill them?" 

She looked back at me puzzled. "Well aren't you mad at us? About that, we're _so _sorry for leaving! No one wanted to, Edward made us! Nobody was the same for, what, two years? Even then we were pretty bad!"

"Of course I'm not mad at you Alice! It wasn't your fault!" I said shocked.

"Jasper blames himself," Alice said sadly.

"Well, tell him it's fine please! I don't blame him at all! Or anyone else!" I begged.

"Thanks Bella," she said giving me a relieved/thankful smile.

She looked at the door. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. I took a deep breath, and walked through the door.


	3. Getting Reaquainted With The Cullens

When I walked in I tried to not look up. It was only a few seconds before I gave up. My eyes first flicked to where Alice was staring. There Cullen 'kids' were sitting at a table, staring at us with utter shock. Edward's expression was mixed with surprise, anger, and sadness. I wondered if _I _was the reason for the sadness. He said he didn't love me, so he'd probably hate it if I was here at this school. The old pathetic girlfriend he couldn't get away from. Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's looks on their faces was still complete shock. Then a huge grin slowly spread over Emmet's face. Jasper and Rosalie seemed to come back to Earth, and register that I was alive and here. Jasper's lips turned up in a smile. Even Rosalie's lips twitched.

"Alice," I murmured to her. "May I go talk to my coven about this?" 

"Of course," Alice said smiling at me. I looked at my family's faces. Their eyes were flicking to Alice and I, then to the Cullens, and back again. Elise had asked me once if she could look for my past and show the others. They now knew every moment of my life from when I moved to Forks, and became a vampire, to when I found each of them. I hurried over to them.

"Hi guys," I said quietly.

"Bella! Why the hell are the _Cullens_ here?" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ash. But, um, do you mind if I sit with them?" I asked. "Just for today, you know. They used to be my family. And Alice was my best friend..."

Ashleigh looked at me disbelievingly. "What?"

Elise gave Ash a look. "Of course Bella," she said kindly.

I gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks Liscey."

I bolted back to where Alice was standing. She grinned at me.

"Are you coming?" She asked me.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. We walked over to where the Cullens were sitting. As soon as we got there Emmett jumped up from his seat.

"Bella!" He boomed, throwing his huge arms around me.

"Hi Emmett," I replied laughing.

Jasper and Rose(surprisingly) grinned at me, excitement in their golden eyes.

We talked all lunch about what had happened all the years we were apart. It was perfect except for one thing...

Edward didn't say a word all lunch.


	4. The Flashback

**Whoa, I've been putting this chapter off for ages. I've been to busy to finish writing it, though I've had half of it planned for ages! Oh, and by the way for the flashback part, I can't be bothered getting New Moon for the meadow scene, so I'm just going to make it up, sort of( and I still can't remember if the meadow is all non-flowery like the movie or flowery, so I'm just gonna make it flowery).**

After school we all agreed to go to the Cullen's house, even my family. I couldn't wait to see Esme and Carlisle. They were like second parents to me.

I was still nervous about the whole Edward thing, plus wondering how Ashleigh, Elise, Max and Lachlan would get along with the Cullens. I would especially be worrying about Victoria and them, considering their feelings towards each other in my human life. Edward and the Cullens had killed her mate, James, and that she had been trying to kill me from then on until my vampire life.

As I thought about this part of my life, I remembered the day I was changed.

_I stumbled my way through the woods. Everything was bad again now that Jake had told me to stay away from him. It was like everybody wanted to destroy my heart. I didn't think I could take much more. It was killing me._

_I finally came to the big clearing where the meadow was. Where _our _meadow was. _

_The flowers were still beautiful. Maybe to other people. But to me they seemed to look less beautiful without...Edward, alongside them. _

_I slowly walked to the middle of the meadow. When I got there I softly lowered myself to the ground, sitting down. _

_Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I hurriedly stood up, nearly tripping myself over in the process. I turned around and gasped._

_It was Laurent._

"_Bella. Why are _you _running around on your own?" He said, looking at me. "Don't the Cullens know that Victoria's after you? They shouldn't be leaving you around unprotected."_

_I had no idea why, but I randomly replied truthfully. As I opened my mouth to speak, I saw Edward appear out of the corner of my eye. Danger. _

"_Th-they left," I told him, blurting it out. _

"_Really?" Laurent said eyeing me. "For how long?"_

"_F-for good," I stammered. "Why are you here?"_

_Laurent came a little closer before saying, "I came as a favour to Victoria. She wanted to know if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. But, speaking of the Cullens, you said they were gone for good. Why is that? I thought you were sort of a..._pet_, of theirs. And that you were mates with the one, Edward?"_

_My voice trembled as I answered. "He...He decided he didn't love me anymore." This pained me to say it out loud._

"_Really?" Laurent asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I came because Victoria wants to kill you."_

_I froze._

"_You know, an eye for an eye," he continued. "I was planning to kill you myself here, but I think that Victoria would think that changing you into a vampire is just as a fair punishment. She has to live forever without her mate, and now you have to as well."_

_Then he leant down and bit me._

"Bella? Bella! OI! ISABELLA!" Max suddenly bellowed in my ear.

"Max!" I said, annoyed. Elise, Ashleigh, and Lachlan were all wearing the same amused smiles.

"Did you have to scream that right in my ear?" I said under my breath in the same annoyed tone. "Thanks!" I added sarcastically.

He grinned at me.

"Any time, Bells, any time."

As soon as we arrived at the Cullens Esme came flying out gracefully and immediately embraced me in a soft(though it didn't need to be anymore) hug.

"Oh, Bella," she breathed.

I hugged her back shyly.

"Hello Esme," I said. Carlisle was right behind her, and also hugged me. Then he murmured something in my ear.

"Welcome back, Bella."


End file.
